


Антигравитация (Antigravity)

by Vasilika



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Genius!Kirk, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Спок был поражен гениальностью Кирка, и один раз, когда он был к этому готов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый. Второй.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antigravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887915) by [sinestrated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated). 



> П/п: в части «1» используется интерактивная голотехнология (автор предупреждает, что не в курсе, существовала ли такая вещи в каноне ST), которая по замыслу автора в этой вселенной еще не разработана до тех масштабов, в которых ее использует Кирк.

 

 **1.**  
  
Спок хмурится, когда Кирк не отвечает на повторный запрос о разрешении войти в его каюту. Возможно, капитан принимает душ или уже лег спать? Но вероятность последнего крайне мала, учитывая отношение Кирка (которое удивляет, когда вспоминаешь его в основном совершенно иное поведение) к его работе.  
  
Он мог бы вернуться позднее, но Кирку нужно будет всего лишь приблизительно тринадцать секунд на то, чтобы изучить, а затем одобрить формуляр заявки Спока, который уже отображен на его ПАДДе. Разумеется, использование кода первого офицера лишь логично.  
  
Комната, в которую он входит, – неожиданно аккуратная, организованная, чистая и строгая, что так странно, если не забывать вечно-вибрирующую энергию ее владельца, – пуста. Спок моргает и мгновение оценивает ситуацию, прежде чем замечает мягкий свет, исходящий со стороны смежной спальни. Потом он слышит низкое бормотание голоса Кирка, невнятное на таком расстоянии. Сунув ПАДД подмышку, он пересекает помещение, чтобы заглянуть в спальню.  
  
\- …и «зеленый свет» обновлениям репликаторов…  
  
Спок снова моргает и пристально смотрит.  
  
Кирк находится в центре темной комнаты, окруженный со всех сторон кругом небольших, расположенных будто мозаика голографических кубиков, которые все горят бледно-синим, каждый из них висит в воздухе на уровне его глаз. Ближе к полу слева от него находится голо-проекция земной мусорной корзины в старом витиеватом стиле, и Спок видит, как Кирк тянется, чтобы нажать на какую-то «плитку». Та тут же разворачивается, превращаясь в одну из многочисленных административных форм Звездного флота, и Кирк взмахивает пальцем, быстро просматривая ее содержимое. Хотя он стоит спиной к Споку, усмешку без труда можно различить в его голосе.  
  
\- Запрос на пятнадцать партий винтовых пружин? Ха. Хорошая попытка, Скотти.  
  
Он дергает запястьем, и кубик, уменьшаясь, летит в корзину, которая даже издает соответствующий лязгающий звук, удаляя файл.  
  
А Кирк уже переходит к следующему. Это просьба от одного из энсинов из научного отдела касательно нового соединения на углеродной основе, который они предполагают запустить в систему охлаждения «Энтерпрайз». Спок знает это, потому что не далее как три часа назад он сам работал над моделью молекулы, в которую Кирк вглядывается прямо сейчас – только вот модель эта ранее отображалась на плоском экране компьютерной консоли, а не парила в воздухе как светло-синий призрак.  
  
Капитан, рассматривая ее, пару секунд постукивает пальцем по нижней губе и хмурится. Затем резко выпрямляется и подается вперед. Глаза Спока расширяются в удивлении, когда модель «выскакивает» из файла, становясь полностью трехмерной. Кирк держит ее на ладони как физический объект, поворачивая и изучая еще минуту или около того, пока в голову ему не приходит то решение, которое он искал.  
  
\- Ну, понятное дело, – бормочет он и коротким движением разбивает два химических соединения, прежде чем нарисовать новое тремя ионами ниже. – Вот так, теперь оно стабилизировано, – и еще один взмахом руки он отправляет молекулу – и файл с ней – в темноту.  
  
_Полностью интерактивная трехмерная голотехнология_. Спок не может оторвать взгляд.  
  
Кирк, между тем, продолжает.  
  
\- Отпуск по болезни для энсина Кол-Упита… Да-а, я б тоже такой хотел, если на меня напало растение… Конечно, Ухура, ты можешь получить лейтенанта Рамзера в качестве помощника… Пятьдесят литров гамма-убитрия **[1]**? В качестве _масла_? Скотти, ты теряешь хватку…  
  
Спок наблюдает, как Кирк изучает, одобряет или отклоняет следующие пять форм точно так же. Ему, наверное, стоит дать знать о своем присутствии, но голографический дисплей приковывает к себе, притягивает все внимание, светящиеся голубоватым «плитки» странно… красивы. И то как свет бросает блики на кожу капитана…  
  
\- О, мое любимое: увольнительная. Так, посмотрим… Может, Тагал VII? Команде придутся по душе орионские бары… Стоп. Омикрон-Палестра. Музей Старинного Палестранского Вооружения, единственный известный нетронутый _hal-menartan_ **[2]** в галактике… Хм. Споку это понравится.  
  
Спок моргает. Он на 99.77 процента уверен, что прежде ни в одной беседе с Кирком или при нем никогда не говорил о своем интересе к палестранскому оружию рукопашного боя. И единственное официально задокументированное доказательство этого упоминается на сто восемьдесят седьмой странице его личного досье, находящегося в базе Звездного флота.  
  
_Поразительно_.  
  
Он смотрит на Кирка еще дополнительных восемь целых две десятых минуты. Капитан ни разу не оборачивается, чересчур погруженный в свою работу, и Спок так и не дает о себе знать, слишком поглощенный дисплеем перед ним.  
  
В итоге капитан выбирает Омикрон-Палестру. Спок уходит вскоре после этого так же тихо, как и пришел.  
  
Возвращаясь в свою каюту, он думает о светящихся голограммах. Голотехнологии все еще находятся на начальных стадиях развития в Управлении Звездного флота; даже столь… знаменитый офицер как Кирк не смог бы получить в свои руки прототип. Что означает, что капитан должен был сам все создать, от проекторов до сенсоров, прописать каждую строчку кодов. И интерактивная функция программы – Спок никогда не забудет, как Кирк покачивал модель молекулы на ладони, так же легко, как ребенок крутил бы настоящую игрушку, – это то, чего не сумели достичь даже самые лучшие умы Вулканской Академии Наук.  
  
Внезапно Спок чувствует себя так, словно он только что встретил капитана в первый раз, какой бы нелогичной ни была эта мысль. Конечно, он знал об уровне интеллекта Кирка, но он всегда предполагал, что это было чем-то вроде карманного ножа – то есть, всплывало лишь в крайней ситуации просто для того, чтобы с чем-то разобраться, а затем оказывалось вновь так же быстро спрятано под вуалями хвастовства и высокомерия. Никогда прежде он не размышлял о глубине разума Кирка, о его способностях.  
  
Это заставляет его осознать, что Кирк и в самом деле заслужил свой пост как капитана «Энтерпрайз», а не был просто заносчивым самовлюбленным кадетом, который всего-то оказался в нужное время в нужном месте. Это наводит Спока на мысль, что Кирк может быть человеком, под началом которого он будет служить с гордостью.  
  
И только несколько часов спустя он вспоминает о своем собственном запросе, все еще выведенном на экран его ПАДДа и ждущем подписи Кирка.  
  
****

**=оОо=**

****  
**2.**  
  
Подсчеты Спока, выведенные по результатам шахматных состязаний между ним и Кирком – _Джим, Спок, я Джим, когда мы не при исполнении_ , – показывают, что Джим одерживает верх в восьмидесяти двух процентах случаев.  
  
До того как он начал играть с капитаном, Спок был непобедим.  
  
Он никак не может понять. В основе шахмат безоговорочно лежит логика, и, будучи наполовину вулканцем, Спок всегда считал себя противником, превосходящим любого другого. Разумеется, все его предыдущие оппоненты – от кадетов в Академии до нескольких адмиралов, когда прошелся слушок, – не сумели пробиться сквозь его твердые линии защиты и аккуратно выверенные ходы.  
  
И тем не менее, раз за разом, когда они встречаются в каюте капитана после смены, Джим ставит ему шах и мат, и порой Спок даже не замечает, что проигрывает, до тех пор, пока Джим не сообщает об этом вслух. И Спок подозревает, что в тех случаях, когда победа достается ему, Джим просто совершенно не сфокусирован на игре, а отвлечен делами на корабле или деталями их последней миссии.  
  
После ровно двух сотен и пятидесяти четырех шахматных партий Спок наконец решает задать капитану вопрос о его стратегии. Он твердит себе, что собирание сведений о различных точках зрения логично, и что он не ведет себя, как со смешком заявила Нийота, как тот, «кто не умеет проиграть достойно».  
  
Джим, к его удивлению, не медлит с ответом; он отклоняется назад в кресле и медленно улыбается Споку.  
  
\- Дорогой, дело тут не во мне, а в тебе.  
  
Спок моргает, он не уверен, что ему делать с этими сведениями. Они смотрят друг на друга секунду-две, прежде чем уголок губ Джима дергается, и его улыбка становится немного шире.  
  
\- Спок, – говорит он, – ты играешь как вулканец.  
  
Спок не расценивает его слова как оскорбление, потому что в его голосе нет и намека на него. Но пусть так, он чувствует себя еще более растерянно.  
  
\- Боюсь, я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, капитан.  
  
\- Джим, – его немедленно поправляют. – И мне что, правда нужно тебе объяснять?  
  
\- В противном случае я не задал бы вам этот вопрос.  
  
Джим при этом усмехается.  
  
\- Ну ладно, – он подается вперед и опускает руки на колени, так что теперь его взгляд направлен прямо в глаза Спока. – Расскажи мне о твоем подходе к шахматам. Как ты выбираешь, какой фигурой ходить, куда ее передвинуть и все такое прочее.  
  
Это неожиданно, и Спок снова моргает. У Джима, кажется, есть необычная способность пробуждать в нем эмоции, которые прежде никому не удавалось спровоцировать. Это заставляет Спока чувствовать, будто его мир слегка смещается со своей оси, будто все, что, как ему думалось, он прочно закрепил на своих – правильных – местах, может быть не столь непоколебимым, как он считал.  
  
И вот что странно: он не против этого.  
  
Джим все еще выжидающе смотрит на него, так что Спок, откашлявшись, произносит:  
  
\- Каждый ход спланирован наперед, приняты в расчет позиции на доске, и из всех возможных стратегий выбирается единственная - с самой высокой вероятностью успешного исхода.  
  
Капитан кивает.  
  
\- Это логично.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- В стиле вулканца.  
  
Спок не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что Джим этим подразумевает.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Несколько мгновений Джим не произносит ни слова. Потом, очень медленно, он наклоняет голову и опять улыбается Споку. Что-то блестит в его глазах, веселье окрашивается… чем-то, имени чего Спок не знает.  
  
\- Ты лишь _наполовину_ вулканец, Спок.  
  
Его слова поначалу почти не имеют смысла. Спок действительно унаследовал только пятьдесят процентов генов его отца, остальные пятьдесят принадлежат его человеческой матери (которая мертва, погибла с его планетой, и иногда он ощущает боль от ее потери как нечто физическое, словно кто-то вырвал часть сердца из его груди, и эта рана пульсирует и бьется, но никогда не исцелится). Но он не понимает, какое отношение его генетическое строение имеет к шахматам.  
  
Улыбка сидящего напротив него Джима становится мягче.  
  
\- Как, по-твоему, твоя мать вела бы эту игру, Спок? – спрашивает он. И внезапно Спок узнает эмоцию в глазах его капитана, единственную, которую он раньше не мог определить.  
  
Это _доброта_.  
  
Он вспоминает то, что сказал Джиму давным-давно, на мостике «Энтерпрайз», когда Неро все еще являлся угрозой, нависавшей над ними из темной пропасти космоса.  
  
_Моя мать была человеком, что делает Землю единственным домом, который у меня остался_.  
  
Спока ошеломляет то, что Джиму известно о нем так много, о чем Спок сам не подозревал.  
  
На этом их беседа оканчивается – немного неловко, но Джим, похоже, все понимает и не возражает. Медитируя этим вечером, Спок думает о своей матери, о том, как она всегда умудрялась удивить его, когда он был ребенком, – обычно при помощи какого-нибудь земного подарка на его день рождения – несмотря на все его стремления прочитать ее. А затем он думает о Джиме, о нелогичной _человеческой_ интуиции, которой он следует, и его восьмидесяти двух процентном коэффициенте победы.  
  
Во время их следующей игры Спок экспериментирует. Он жертвует ладьей, не зацикливаясь на этом слишком сильно, и упорно воздерживает себя от вычисления стратегии далее чем на три хода вперед.  
  
Он не одерживает верха, но у Джима уходит больше времени – ровно в 1.67 раза – чтобы объявить ему шах и мат. И то, как Джим улыбается ему, когда они заканчивают… Его синие глаза мерцают, будто в них таятся все секреты, которые Спок когда-либо хотел узнать, и это каким-то образом делает его проигрыш совершенно приемлемым исходом этого вечера.  
  
После этого Спок продолжает экспериментировать. Он обменивает вулканскую логику на большие эмоции и случайные импульсивные вспышки. Когда бы его мозг ни сообщил ему, что ход, который он рассматривает, нелогичен, он делает его.  
  
К концу следующего месяца шансы Джима на победу понижаются до пятидесяти семи процентов.  
  
Единственная причина, по которой они не уравниваются до пятьдесят на пятьдесят, в том, что иногда Джим улыбается ему во время игры, выражение его лица мягкое, расслабленное и совершенно завораживающее, и в эти моменты Спок совершенно забывает об игре.  
  
  
  
**[1]** В оригинале говорится « **gamma-ubitrium** », видимо, **убитрий** (моя версия перевода) это какое-то… соединение? Наверное, будем считать что да.

 **[2]** « **hal-menartan** » – ранее я предполагала, что это просто словосочетание, выдуманное автором, поскольку в интернете подобных слов, относящихся к вселенной Стар Трека, я не нашла. Пользователь «[Часовая](https://ficbook.net/authors/598372)» подсказала, что « _hal-menartan_ \- это выражение на индонезийском языке. «Hal» переводится как «случайный», «menartan» - это производное двух слов. В общем, это случайный остров среди множества». 

 


	2. Третий. Четвертый.

 

 **3.**  
  
\- Сэр, – произносит Нийота, хмурясь, когда пробегает взглядом по тексту на консоли, – входящее сообщение от «Хаммерстайн». Это аварийная частота.  
  
Краем глаза Спок видит, как Джим выпрямляется в капитанском кресле. Это движение быстрое, просто чуть усилившееся напряжение в линии его плеч, но для Спока это так же заметно, как если бы над головой Джима загорелась неоновая вывеска. Капитан _встревожен_.  
  
Они все знают почему. Ни для кого не секрет, что Вайнона Кирк является главным инженером на борту «Хаммерстайн». И аварийная частота может быть использована только в одном случае.  
  
Когда Джим говорит, его голос идеально ровный. Спок однако же чувствует его беспокойство, его страх. За последние месяцы он неплохо наловчился в чтении своего капитана.  
  
\- Выведите на главный экран.  
  
\- Есть, сэр.  
  
Изображение дергается, прежде чем перед ними появляется мостик «Хаммерастайн». Передача искажена, края нечеткие из-за статических помех, и судно, похоже, недавно вырвалось с поля боя – искры летят от поломанной консоли, и горит аварийное освещение.  
  
Джим кивает темноволосому мужчине лет тридцати, сидящему в кресле, одетому в золотую форменку.  
  
\- Капитан Шонг.  
  
\- Капитан Кирк, – Шонг переходит сразу к делу. – Как вы можете видеть по состоянию моего корабля, у нас только что случилась небольшая размолвка с клингонами. Мы, конечно, неплохо справились, но имеется довольно… серьезный сбой в варп-ядре.  
  
Джим стискивает зубы.  
  
\- Насколько серьезный?  
  
Шонг улыбается, но это гримаса.  
  
\- Думаю, ваша мать выразилась следующим образом: «Мы взорвемся нахрен, если вы не вызовите Джима прямо, вашу налево, сейчас».  
  
Пальцы Джима сжимают подлокотники. Спок видит, как белеют от недостаточного притока крови костяшки.  
  
\- Понял. Соедините меня с ней.  
  
Изображение на экране переключается на инженерную палубу «Хамместайн». Там, так же как и на мостике, брызжут искры, вьется дым, и валяется оборудование. Женщина среднего возраста устремляется к терминалу, ее светлые волосы беспорядочно взъерошены, красная униформа испачкана и смята. Но ее глаза загораются, когда она видит, кто находится по другую сторону канала связи, и Спок немедленно замечает семейное сходство.  
  
\- Джим!  
  
\- Мам, – крохотная толика напряжения покидает тело Джима сквозь легкую дрожь его голоса, и он улыбается, но несколько криво. – А я-то думал, это _я_ первым разнесу корабль.  
  
\- Ой, заткнись, шустряк, – легко отзывается Вайнона, но что бы она ни собиралась сказать после этого, так и остается неизвестным, когда что-то взрывается совсем рядом, заставляя ее нырнуть в сторону от града искр. Джим дергается в своем кресле, но Спок более чем уверен, что он единственный, кто заметил это.  
  
Полсекунды спустя Вайнона появляется снова, выглядя еще хуже.  
  
\- Ладно. Ты, наверное, знаешь, почему я попросила капитана связаться с тобой.  
  
Джим кивает.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
  
\- Мы установили дилитиумный двигатель В-57 в прошлом месяце, но с того времени его уже успели обновить…  
  
Джим незамедлительно отвечает.  
  
\- Модель 449Х. С коалесцированным ультразвуком.  
  
\- Точно! – на заднем плане слышен глухой грохот еще одного взрыва и чей-то болезненный крик. Вайнона игнорирует его. – Показания говорят о фатальной перегрузке во внешнем поле частиц, но я не могу с этим справиться… Я запомнила инструкции только для модели 447, а ей требуется совершенно иная конфигурация.  
  
Спок поднимается со своей станции и встает позади кресла капитана.  
  
\- Капитан, я могу попытаться найти соответствующие чертежи для вас или сообщить коммандеру Скотту…  
  
\- Нет необходимости.  
  
\- Но, капитан…  
  
Джим растерянно отмахивается от него, подаваясь вперед. Спок хмурится; разумеется, Джим, каким бы могучим интеллектом он не обладал, не думает, что сумеет устранить неисправность в варп-ядре без помощи эксперта. Так ведь?..  
  
Джим медленно выдыхает. Он весь замирает, взгляд его глаз становится пронзительным и острым, когда он весь сосредотачивается, становясь совсем таким же, каким Спок видит его только, когда они в гуще боя. Затем капитан открывает рот, и весь последующий разговор – столь же быстрый и прямолинейный, как огонь фазерного пистолета.  
  
\- Радиационные выбросы внешнего двигателя?  
  
\- Тысяча шестьсот бэр **[1]**.  
  
\- Господи. Градус вращения?  
  
\- По какой оси?  
  
\- В.  
  
\- Тридцать девять.  
  
\- Система автоматического регулирования все еще работает?  
  
\- Только первичные приводы.  
  
\- Можешь задействовать остальные?  
  
\- Уже пробовала. Мне почти оторвало руку.  
  
\- А коаксиальные катушки?  
  
После короткой паузы лицо Вайноны озаряется пониманием.  
  
\- Черт, Джим. _Катушки_ … Я могу перенаправить вторичные ускорители…  
  
\- …чтобы перенести скачки мощности на вспомогательные коаксиальные…  
  
\- …и сбросить радиационные выбросы достаточно для перенастройки! Подожди! – Вайнона резко бросается в сторону. Что-то громко ударяется о пол, еще один каскад искр летит по экрану как испорченное подобие дождя. Появляется низкий гул.  
  
А потом внезапно что-то взрывается – и изображение гаснет.  
  
Джим вскакивает на ноги так быстро, что едва не сворачивает кресло.  
  
\- _Мама!_  
  
Ответа нет. Черные экран дразнит их своей пустотой. Правая рука Джима медленно сжимается в кулак, дрожащий от напряжения.  
  
Спок подходит к нему, даже не задумываясь об этом. Кожа Джима на удивление мягкая под его собственной, когда Спок оборачивает пальцы вокруг его запястья. Капитан слегка цепенеет от этого – Спок ловит короткую вспышку удивления через их прикосновение, но его быстро сменяет узнавание, вслед за которым поднимаются лишь болезненные тревога и страх. Спок делает вдох и старательно проецирует спокойствие и понимание, хотя он не может сказать, чувствует ли это Джим.  
  
Когда экран снова загорается, Джим вздрагивает, и неожиданно Спок обнаруживает, что сжимает не запястье капитана, а его ладонь. Его собственное удивление – и капля удовольствия, над которым он подумает более тщательно позднее, – длится секунду, потому что внезапно инженерная палуба «Хаммерастайн» снова появляется перед ними, и Вайнона стоит перед терминалом. У нее небольшой порез над левым глазом, но в остальном она в порядке.  
  
Облегчение волной устремляется от Джима к Споку, когда капитан выпрямляется и протяжно выдыхает. Когда он заговаривает, дрожь в его голосе скрыть невозможно.  
  
\- Мам! _Слава Богу_ … Сработало?   
  
Вайнона стирает тонкую струйку крови, ползущую от пореза, но это нисколько не умаляет теплоты ее глаз, смешанной с гордостью. Спок вдруг понимает, что у нее и Джима – одна и та же улыбка.  
  
\- Как по маслу. Знала, что ты - просто умничка, Джимми.  
  
Джим смеется, этот звук легкий, он почти задыхается от свалившегося с плеч груза.  
  
\- Ты мне за это должна как минимум пять своих запеканок, – он все еще не отпускает руку Спока.  
  
\- Да без проблем, если ты хочешь чтоб тебя катили как шарик обратно на твой корабль после следующей увольнительной, – подкалывает его Вайнона, и ее лицо становится мягким – таким, с каким только мать может посмотреть на своего ребенка. – Я должна отчитаться перед капитаном. Спасибо, Джим. Люблю тебя.  
  
\- И я тебя люблю, мам. Конец связи.  
  
Экран темнеет, очертания Вайноны Кирк растворяются в испещренной искрами звезд бесконечной пустоте космоса. Джим втягивает носом воздух, потом его взгляд устремляется на Спока. Их глаза встречаются, и Джим улыбается. Искреннее _спасибо_ шепотком прокатывается через их прикосновение, и Спок кивает, прежде чем опускает ладонь Джима.  
  
Он не думает о том, что это действие отнимает куда больше усилий, чем необходимо.  
  
****

**=оОо=**

****  
**4.**  
  
Спок подсчитывает, что их шансы на то, что они выберутся из этой ситуации живыми, составляют меньше чем 3.86 процента.  
  
Иномирцы, с которыми им было приказано вступить в первый контакт, ростом в целых три метра и внешне смутно похожи на гуманоидов. Та немногочисленная информация, что предоставил Звездный флот, гласит, что они в значительной степени мирная раса, более преданная научным исследованиям и математическим теориям нежели насилию, и Спок действительно ждал встречи с ними – стиль жизни этих инопланетян так сильно напоминает ему о Вулкане.  
  
Впрочем его нетерпение значительно поубавилось теперь, когда один из инопланетчиков держит его заложником под прицелом оружия на ионной основе, дуло которого прижато к его виску.  
  
Он ощущает мимолетную вспышку благодарности, что они выбрали его, а не кого-то другого из-за синего цвета его формы. Однако же это не сильно его успокаивает, учитывая то, что иномирец рядом с ним начинает звучать все более и более раздраженным, звуки разной частоты и силы вырываются из его горла, в то время как он демонстрирует причудливые геометрические фигуры, возникающие из маленького прибора на его ладони со все возрастающей скоростью. Этот язык никто – даже Нийота – не в силах понять, и Спок был бы впечатлен этим, вот только невозможность разобрать их речь и является той самой причиной, по которой на него направлено оружие.  
  
Единственным утешением для него является мысль, что если они убьют его, это даст «Энтерпрайз» время поднять Нийоту и остальную часть команды высадки.  
  
И вот оно: мерцающий белый свет, означающий транспортацию… но нет. Он никого не забирает, а наоборот – приносит кого-то нового. И это…  
  
_Джим_.  
  
Выражение лица капитана, надо отдать ему в этом должное, не отражает никаких эмоций, когда он обводит взглядом сложившуюся ситуацию: инопланетян, нависающих над командой, будто коты над очень маленькой и совершенно беспомощной мышкой; Спока, на которого наставлено дуло ружья… Первые кажутся еще более раздраженными появлением капитана, если, конечно, усиление громкости издаваемых ими звуков можно принять за этот знак.  
  
Джим, кажется, даже и не обращает на это внимания, поворачиваясь к Нийоте.  
  
\- Объясни.  
  
Нийота сглатывает; Спок видит, что только ее страх окончательно вывести ситуацию из-под хоть какого-то контроля удерживает ее от того, чтобы схватиться за фазер.  
  
\- Их язык не поддается расшифровке, капитан, и без основной модели его лингвистического построения универсальный переводчик не может создать необходимую для понимания матрицу. И я не могу найти заметную конструкцию, на которой основана их речь. Все… пошло под откос довольно быстро.  
  
Джим кивает, прежде чем смотрит на Спока.  
  
\- Вы в порядке, коммандер?  
  
\- В данный момент, – отвечает Спок и знает, что Джим читает между строк: _Но это ненадолго_.  
  
Инопланетянин рядом с ним издает еще одну серию вибрирующих звуков, пока устройство на его ладони отображает что-то, что походит на сложную кристаллическую структуру сцепленных вместе шестиугольников. Джим наклоняет голову и прищуривается, наблюдая за появляющимися фигурами.  
  
УП пищит:  
  
\- « _Монета-фонарик-загорать-овцы_ ».  
  
Нийота ругается – Спок не узнает язык.  
  
\- Видите? _Бесполезно_ , черт возьми.  
  
\- Одну секунду, лейтенант, – Джим все еще не отрывает глаз от геометрической проекции, которая теперь растворилась в странную круговую коллекцию плоских прямоугольников, напоминающую старинный земной диско-шар. Подняв взгляд, он смотрит прямо на иномирца, целящегося в Спока, и указывает пальцем на изображение.  
  
По-видимому, это было верным ходом, потому Спок не чувствует, что в его голове проделали дырку. Вместо этого инопланетянин отзывается серией непонятных звуков. Проекция меняется, прямоугольники формируются в конусы, в итоге становящиеся чем-то наподобие средневекового кнута.  
  
\- « _Вапр-пять-жираф_ », – услужливо сообщает УП.  
  
Джим внезапно выпрямляется. Его синие глаза блестят.  
  
\- Все дело в углах, – бессмысленно бормочет он, затем обращается к Нийоте. – Дай мне свой ПАДД.  
  
Она протягивает его безо всяких возражений, и Джим приступает к работе. Его пальцы летают над прибором, и Спок едва разбирает слова, которые он невнятно шепчет себе под нос, хотя и различает среди них «вектор» и «градус вращения». Несколько мгновений спустя Джим делает шаг вперед и поднимает ПАДД так, чтобы его могли видеть иномирцы. Грубый пирамидальный стог из ромбов заполняет экран.  
  
У всех инопланетят будто вырывается общий вздох. Они поворачиваются друг к другу, проекции над их ладонями сменяют одну за одной с молниеносной скоростью, и Спок пристально смотрит на Джима, в то время как взгляд капитана перемещается от одной фигуры к другой, изучая каждую, то, как они переплетаются, то, как построены. Его брови хмурятся, и он создает еще одно изображение на ПАДДе: ромбы, склеенные гранями и превращенные в смутное подобие буквы «W».  
  
Иномирец, целящийся в Спока, издает низкий гул, длящийся по меньшей мере пять секунд. Он создает еще какую-то картинку, на которую Джим отвечает своей на ПАДДе, и странный разговор продолжается еще полминуты, прежде чем довольная усмешка появляется на лице Джима.  
  
\- Хорошо, – говорит он и отдает ПАДД обратно Нийоте.  
  
Спок хочет спросить Джима, что сейчас произошло, но не успевает: инопланетянин резко убирает от него оружие и толкает его вперед. Нийота подхватывает его, прежде чем он падает, и Спок поворачивается как раз во время, чтобы с ужасом увидеть, как Джим занимает его место.  
  
\- Капитан!  
  
\- Не волнуйся, – мотает головой Джим. – Уровень моего мастерства был, наверное, не выше дошкольника, но я сказал им, что я у нас главный и что они захотят обменять тебя на меня, – он замешкался. – Ну, или по крайней мере я _надеюсь_ , что именно это им сообщил. Мои навыки в дифференциальной геометрии слегка проржавели.  
  
Голос Нийоты, стоящей рядом со Споком, кажется сдавленным.  
  
\- Капитан, что…?  
  
Джим улыбается, и Спок обнаруживает, что его удивление касательно интуиции Джима перекрывается всплеском иррациональной ярости. Как он может пытаться их успокоить, когда он только что совершил потенциальный обмен на свою жизнь?  
  
\- Это математика, Ухура, – объясняет Джим. – Проекции были основаны на каких-то вариационных исчислениях и геометрии высокого порядка. Думаю, звуки, которые они издают, это периферийная форма выражения эмоций, может, с основанием восемь, а может, и с основанием десять, я не уверен. Я совместил с этим основную программу, используя подпрограммные коды на ПАДДе, но этого достаточно лишь для того, чтобы общаться на довольно примитивном уровне. Вам понадобятся суперкомпьютеры «Энтерпрайз», чтобы все отшлифовать. Так что лучше приступите к этому поскорее.  
  
\- И вы просто надеетесь, что все это время, оставаясь здесь, под их наблюдением, будете целым и невредимым? – требует ответа Спок.  
  
Джим смотрит на него. Когда он улыбается, его синие глаза блестят.  
  
\- Ага. Я рассчитываю на то, что вы спасете меня, мистер Спок, – он открывает свой коммуникатор. – Скотти, поднимай всех кроме меня.  
  
\- _Что?_  
  
\- Это приказ.  
  
\- …Есть, сэр.  
  
Последнее, что видит Спок, прежде чем белый свет поглощает его, это Джим, мягкий взгляд которого говорит: _Это не конец_.  
  
****

*** * ***

****  
Восемь часов спустя – после того как Спок и Ухура использовали всю мощность компьютеров «Энтерпрайз» до предела; после того как они вернулись к капитану с целым арсеналом ПАДДов и тональных излучателей, поспешно смоделированных из трикодеров; после того как инопланетчики многократно извинились за недопонимание, а Джим улыбнулся Споку на мостике и сказал: _Нет, Спок, мы не будем взрывать этот мир ко всем чертям_ , – Спок шагает по коридору в направлении каюты капитана. Его рука дрожит, когда он нажимает кнопку, запрашивая разрешение войти.  
  
Джим улыбается, открывая дверь.  
  
\- Спок! Чем могу?  
  
Он одет в боксеры и потертую футболку, по-видимому, находясь в середине приготовления ко сну. Спок не позволяет этому факту остановить его и проходит мимо Джима в комнату. Джим поспешно отступает в сторону, чтобы они не столкнулись друг с другом.  
  
\- Ага, ну да, чувствуй себя как дома, – ворчит он, хотя в его голосе нет настоящей злости.  
  
Спок поворачивается к нему. Под глазом Джима желтеет угасающий синяк – один из инопланетян стал нетерпелив и решил… немного его запугать – но в остальном доктор МакКой уверил их (крайне резко и посылая неоднократные ядовитые взгляды на Джима), что капитан в порядке. И это _нисколько_ не улучшило настроение Спока.  
  
Джим, должно быть, ощущает нечто подобное, потому что он скрещивает руки на груди и наклоняет голову, а на его лице появляется настороженное выражение.  
  
\- Все в порядке, мистер Спок?  
  
Спок делает глубокий вдох и, призывая весь свой контроль, чтобы удержать голос ровным, отвечает:  
  
\- Обмен, который вы совершили на планете, был невероятно нелогичным.  
  
Джим моргает, потом выпускает короткий смешок.  
  
\- Ой, да брось, Спок, ты…  
  
\- Вы - командир и капитан этого корабля, – перебивает его Спок. – Если бы вы погибли на планете…  
  
\- Но я не…  
  
\- Это не имеет значения! Логика советует…  
  
\- Это _было_ логично.  
  
Теперь моргает Спок, и Джим вздыхает. Его взгляд на мгновение обводит комнату, касается Спока, а затем опускается в пол. Когда он говорит, в его голосе звучит обреченность и смирение.  
  
\- То, что я капитан, не делает меня самым важным человеком на борту, – произносит он. – И решение обменять тебя на меня там было лучшим вариантом. Если мы собирались разобраться в этом языке достаточно, чтобы общаться на уровне выше пещерных людей, нам понадобился бы для этого _ты_ , а не я. Я хорошо обращаюсь с техникой, инженерными штуками и всем таким прочим, но когда дело доходит до работы за суперкомпьютерами, это уже твой конек. Если бы я попытался вместе с Ухурой расшифровать их речь, ты бы наверняка все еще оставался на их планете. И, скорее всего, был бы мертв, – он мешкает и кусает губу, потом смотрит прямо на Спока. – И я не собирался дать этому случиться.  
  
Его синие глаза блестят в полумраке комнаты, мягкие и чуть-чуть грустные. Желание защитить его прошивает Спока насквозь, всепоглощающее и непреодолимое, и он мотает головой, не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе, несмотря на все свои старания.  
  
\- Нет, Джим. Ты неправ.  
  
Джим хмурится, и Спок втягивает воздух.  
  
\- Ты сказал, что ты не являешься самым важным человеком на борту, – шепчет он, – но ты _неправ_. Тебе нет равных. Если бы ты умер… если бы мне пришлось продолжать без тебя… – он не может закончить предложение. Ему не хватает слов, чтобы выразить кипящее, бурлящее чувство внутри него, маниакальную обжигающую _нужду_ , которая колется иглами в его крови, когда он смотрит на Джима, когда он думает о светлых ярких глазах его капитана и его слишком сухой на ощупь коже.  
  
Этому есть название, этой эмоции, но Спок боится признать это, боится, что оно станет тем, что в итоге уничтожит его.  
  
Но Джим, похоже, все понимает, потому что он шагает к нему, медленно замирая совсем рядом со Споком, так что их лица разделяют считанные сантиметры.  
  
\- Спок… – шепчет он, и все встает на свои места.  
  
Спок выдыхает, рвано, и тянется вперед, чтобы вцепиться в футболку Джима.  
  
\- Ты никогда не должен оставлять меня, – бормочет он, и это бессмысленно, но ему все равно. – Пообещай мне Джим. _Пожалуйста_.  
  
В его словах нет логики, она отсутствует в этом требовании того, что, как он знает, Джим не сумеет сделать, однако Джим просто кивает и поднимает руку, чтобы пропустить пальцы сквозь короткие волосы Спока. Его глаза сверкают в полутемной комнате, грустные, но наполненные эмоциями.  
  
\- Хорошо, – мягко говорит он. – Хорошо, Спок. Все, что угодно.  
  
И тогда наконец, _наконец_ , он сокращает расстояние между ними, и Спок думает, пока он целует в ответ все, что у него есть, что это ничего, что он не может просто сказать Джиму, что он чувствует, насколько важным этот молодой человек стал для него за те несколько коротких лет, что они знали друг друга.  
  
Им никогда не нужны были слова.  


 

  
**[1] Бэр** – единица дозы излучения.

 


	3. Пятый.

 

 **5.**  
  
Когда Алана выпрямляется, поднимаясь из-за панели управления, и поворачивается к ним, выражение ее лица – сокрушенное.  
  
\- Я не в силах задействовать ни основные, ни резервные программы, – говорит она. – Мои наиболее искренние сожаления за неудобства.  
  
Стоящий позади Джима и Спока МакКой громко фыркает.  
  
\- О, ну конечно. Неудобства. Армада кораблей полианцев опускается на планету, намереваясь стереть нас всех в порошок, и это всего лишь _неудобства_.  
  
\- Боунс, – упрекает его Джим, прежде чем смотрит на дипломата народа ваали, которую, еще не далее как двенадцать часов назад, всего лишь попросили показать им столичный город. Забавно, как атака на планету воинственного соседского народа способна изменить расписание.  
  
\- Есть еще живые пилоты? – спрашивает Джим.  
  
Алана поднимает ладонь с тремя оттопыренными пальцами. Ее имеющие форму луковицы глаза из ярко-желтых становятся молочно-белыми, пока она ищет ваали, соединенных с нейронной информационной сетью – не так, как понимают это вулканцы, – и Спок хочет, не в первый раз, чтобы полианцы просто подождали чуть-чуть, чтобы он сумел изучить процесс более тщательно.  
  
Но, конечно же, нельзя ожидать слишком многого от полианцев. Они были вовлечены в переменную войну с ваали большую часть века, и после почти уничтожившего их вторжения тридцать лет назад ваали приложили все усилия своего могучего интеллекта, чтобы создать вокруг всей планеты орбитальную оборонительную систему, которую они называют Скайнет **[1]**. Спок до сих пор не знает, почему Джим усмехнулся, услышав это слово.  
  
Скайнет – наиболее сложная защитная система, с которой Спок когда-либо сталкивался, и он подозревает, что это является главной причиной, почему Звездный флот настоял на том, чтобы «Энтерпрайз» заключила торговый договор с ваали. Скайнет состоит из тысяч генераторов, зависших на низкой орбите и расположенных на расстоянии нескольких миль друг от друга, создавая защитную сеть, которая окружает планету. Каждый генератор способен производить лазер концентрированных частиц, который может разрезать «Энтерпрайз», ее щиты и все прочее, как нож масло, и когда Скайнет полностью активирована, никакая сила не может надеяться выстоять против нее.  
  
Вот только полианцы каким-то образом умудрились заранее отправить группу десанта, которая вывела из строя программу управления Скайнет и уничтожила все ее основные компоненты. Без главного компьютера, чтобы скоординировать команды, и контроля над каждым генератором, Скайнет, в лучшем случае, не функционирует. И если они не смогут найти запасного пилота-ваали…  
  
Алана вздыхает, ее глаза снова становятся желтыми. Она опускает руку.  
  
\- Их тела только что были обнаружены.  
  
Напряжение пульсирует в комнате. Даже с отключенной системой управления, обученный пилот был бы в состоянии работать с программой – не настолько эффективно, да, но у них появился бы шанс. А теперь, когда все пилоты мертвы, Скайнет является настолько же эффективной защитой от полианцев как форменка Спока.  
  
За его плечом МакКой мнется с ноги на ногу и кашляет.  
  
\- Джим, – говорит доктор низким голосом, – нам лучше вернуться на корабль.  
  
Джим не отвечает, но Алана выглядит возмущенной.  
  
\- Вы не можете… Вы должны помочь нам!  
  
\- И как вы предлагаете нам это сделать? – спрашивает Спок. – «Энтерпрайз» в одиночку против всего полианского флота. Нам уже повезло, что наш рулевой скрыл ее за соседней луной.  
  
\- Но вы оставите нас умирать! – кричит Алана. В ее глазах – боль и отчаяние. – Значит, вот так Федерация обращается с новыми союзниками? Бросает их, когда в ней больше всего нуждаются?  
  
МакКой рычит.  
  
\- Послушай, ты…  
  
\- _Хватит_ , – мягко произносит Джим, но если бы он прикрикнул, результат был бы таким же, потому что Спок обнаруживает, что подчиняется приказу в его голосе почти машинально. МакКой тоже умолкает, хотя Спок видит, как бьется от раздражения вена на его виске.  
  
Джим отворачивается от них и приближается к терминалу Скайнет. Он имеет смутную шарообразную форму, размером со стандартную спасательную капсулу, и окружен со всех сторон экранами и панелями управления, чья технология – элегантна и изящна; Спок такой раньше не встречал. Кресло предназначено для тела ваали, сидящего в центре терминала, но им как правило не пользовались – обычно программа сама выполняла всю работу.  
  
Программа управления, которую подорвали полианцы.  
  
Джим мгновение рассматривает терминал, выражение его лица – мрачное. Беспокойство оседает в глубине груди Спока как камень. Низкий гул предупреждения разносится из громкоговорителей:  
  
\- « _Вражеские корабли войдут в атмосферу через семь целых четыре десятых минуты_ ».  
  
Джим поворачивается к Алане.  
  
\- Ну ладно… У этого кресла есть предохранительный ремень?  
  
МакКой дергается, и Спок чувствует, как у него – как выражаются люди – падает сердце.  
  
\- Боюсь, я вас не понимаю, – хмурится Алана, но Спок уже бросается вперед и хватает руку Джима.  
  
\- Нет, – заявляет он. – Ты не можешь сделать этого, Джим.  
  
Капитан вздыхает, в его голосе – та же обреченность, как во время той его давней беседы со Споком в его каюте, где он сказал: _То, что я капитан, не делает меня самым важным человеком на борту_. В Споке поднимаются злость, боль и пробирающий до костей страх, и ему внезапно становится тяжело дышать, когда Джим говорит:  
  
\- Я должен попытаться.  
  
\- Этот терминал рассчитан на физиологию _ваали_ , – Спок понимает, что он _умоляет_ , но ему все равно. – Мы не знаем, что он сделает с _человеком_. Это может _убить_ тебя.  
  
\- Черт побери, Джим, хобгоблин ведь прав! – шипит МакКой, тоже подаваясь вперед. – Послушай его! Ты собираешься сделать то, что обычно выполняет _суперкомпьютер всей этой планеты_. Ты хоть представляешь, _какой_ урон это может нанести твоему мозгу?  
  
\- Ну, – на лице Джима – кривая улыбка, – похоже, мне надо положиться на то, что ты подлатаешь меня потом, Боунс.  
  
\- Ради всего… – МакКой всплескивает руками и отворачивается, его плечи трясутся.  
  
Спок сглатывает комок в горле, и его ладонь скользит вниз по запястью Джима, и их пальцы переплетаются.  
  
\- Джим… – шепчет он, смотря в глаза своей пары. – _Пожалуйста_.  
  
Взгляд Джима, направленный на него, мягок. Волна _прости-я-должен-люблю-тебя_ прокатывается через их прикосновение, оборачиваясь вокруг сердца Спока и сжимая его стальными прутьями.  
  
\- Целая планета, Спок, – голос у Джима тихий-тихий, его слова различает только Спок. – Миллиарды жизней.  
  
_Вулкан_ , он не произносит этого вслух, но Спок все равно слышит его. _Я **должен** попытаться_.  
  
Спок не шевелится и несколько секунд ничего не говорит. Джим не верит, что гибель Вулкана была его виной, но решение отступить в сторону и позволить случиться еще одной подобной трагедии может сломать его. И хотя Спок хочет возражать, хочет спорить и умолять Джима не делать этого, не оставлять его… он знает Джима слишком хорошо. Дело тут не в ваали, или полианцах, или Скайнет, или том замысловатом торговом договоре, на заключение которого надеется Управление Звездного флота. Дело в том, что Джим считает _правильным_ , в том, что он не верит в безвыигрышные ситуации. И в том, насколько сильно Спок любит его, достаточно, чтобы знать, когда отпустить.  
  
Джим улыбается ему, немного печально, но все же искренне. Потом он делает шаг вперед, на секунду мягко касается губ Спока. Алана удивленно щелкает ногтями, но МакКой просто качает головой, в его чертах – боль. Спок тянется следом за Джимом, когда тот отстраняется, но Джим просто дотрагивается до его щеки – слишком мало, слишком быстро.  
  
\- Скоро вернусь, – бормочет он и спешит к терминалу. И хотя каждая клетка тела Спока кричит, чтобы он его остановил, Спок не предпринимает такой попытки.  
  
Компьютер гудит, возвращаясь к жизни, едва Джим падает в кресло. Мерцающая сфера красноватого света расширяется во все стороны от него – голопроекция планеты – будто завитки алых змеек вокруг его плеч и головы. Джим делает немного резкий вдох и дергается, когда создаются мозговые связи, но ничего не говорит, пока Скайнет разворачивает свои объятия.  
  
Дисплей до странного красив, несмотря на все беспокойство Спока. Туманные неясные багряные формы расплываются вокруг Джима, каждая подсекция Скайнет; там, наверное, есть и изображения каждого генератора, но они слишком маленькие, чтобы их заметить. На внешней границе скопились большие точки – материнские корабли полианцев – которые быстро выпускают другие точки, меньшие по размеру, но их тысячи: атака началась.  
  
Алана вздрагивает в испуге.  
  
\- Он сумеет…  
  
\- Молчите, – огрызается Спок, наблюдая, как взгляд Джима мечется по терминалу, изучая, планируя. А затем, едва первый полианский истребитель оказывается в зоне поражения, Джим запускает генераторы.  
  
Взрывы слышны где-то далеко в небесах над ними, далекие и приглушенные металлическими стенами здания. Внутри терминала туманные красные сгустки Скайнет внезапно становятся радужно-голубыми, когда Джим включает их в бой один за другим, точки, мигая, исчезают – лазерный огонь уничтожает полианские корабли. Джим едва ли шевелится: его пальцы дергаются, глаза бегают от одного конца терминала к другому, но в основном он неподвижен; Скайнет считывает его приказы, получая их прямо из его мозга, и приводит их в исполнение с убийственной точностью даже на расстоянии тысяч миль.  
  
Это завораживает, и Спок позволяет себе на мгновение восхититься тем, как быстро Джим учится и разбирается в системе; как легко он командует _каждым отдельным_ генератором, чтобы нацелиться на _каждый отдельный_ корабль; как он дирижирует Скайнет словно молниеносным оркестром смерти…  
  
\- Джим! – кричит МакКой, сбивая мысли Спока. – Отдельный батальон только что оторвался от основных, на одиннадцать часов…  
  
Джим хмыкает, и еще одна секция Скайнет активируется. В данный момент он включил уже приблизительно половину генераторов, но полианцы рассеиваются вокруг всей планеты, стараясь найти уязвимое место – скоро ему понадобится вся система…  
  
\- Вот еще одна группа, – вмешивается Алана, но большей информации предоставить не может – она не обучена.  
  
Спок заполняет этот пробел и чувствует, как его голос дрожит с каждым словом:  
  
\- Пытаются проникнуть через линию обороны в точке с координатами «0.07».  
  
Джим взмахивает рукой и активирует генераторы в том месте; терминал пищит, и Спок не упускает это – то, как морщится Джим, боль осколками рассыпается по его лицу. Страх ударяет Спока, будто это что-то физическое, и он подается вперед.  
  
\- Джим, твой организм перегружен…  
  
\- Я справлюсь, – отзывается капитан сквозь зубы, по мере того как все больше секций Скайнет оживают, красный исчезает, уступая место голубому, цепная реакция плещется среди генераторов. Его синие глаза полны решимости, но кожа покрыта блестящим потом, а руки трясутся.  
  
Еще одна часть системы включается – он уже почти заставил работать всю Скайнет – и МакКой ругается, когда внезапно начинает выть сигнал тревоги.  
  
\- Черт, Джим, отключайся _сейчас же_ …  
  
\- Я справлюсь! – кричит Джим, весь как струна, и сфера уже вся небесно-голубая, каждый из тысяч генератором, подключенных к его мозгу… – Только…  
  
Все происходит в одну секунду, так быстро, что Спок даже не успевает моргнуть. Последняя вражеская точка пропадает, уничтоженная где-то далеко наверху. Скайнет сияет синим цветом, весь терминал, кажется, дрожит от напряжения, и Джим издает сдавленный возглас – наполовину удивленный, наполовину болезненный. Затем неожиданно все красные щупальца, подсоединенные к его мозгу, натягиваются и обрываются. Джим делает резкий вздох… и обмякает в сидении.  
  
Звук, полный отчаяния, эхом разносится по комнате, и Спок даже не осознает, что он сорвался с его собственных губ, когда он кидается к Джиму, хватает кресло терминала и дергает его с такой силой, что вылетают железные крепления. Этот толчок выкидывает Джима на пол, Спок успевает подхватить его, прижимает к себе… но уже слишком поздно. Тело Джима вздрагивает в дикой судороге в последний раз, прежде чем он оседает в руках Спока – его глаза закрыты, он не шевелится.  
  
Потом рядом оказывается МакКой, сканирует Джима трикодером, и что бы он ни прочел на экране, заставляет его с ужасом охнуть.  
  
\- _Черт!_  
  
Спок внезапно обнаруживает себя отброшенным в сторону ударом МакКоя, но ярость, которая было инстинктивно всколыхнулась в нем, быстро угасает, когда он видит, как доктор склоняется над Джимом и начинает непрямой массаж сердца, и все, что он потом чувствует, это лишь глубокий, всепоглощающий страх, потому что Джим… он не может…  
Голос доктора прорывается сквозь надвигающуюся панику как бульдозер.  
  
\- Какого дьявола ты _расселся_? – орет МакКой, надавливая на грудь Джима так сильно, что все тело капитана дергается на полу, такой безвольный, такой безжизненный… – Поднимай нас на гребанный корабль _прямо сейчас_!  
  
И это единственная команда, которая нужна была Споку, чтобы вынырнуть обратно в реальность, потому что все снова предельно ясно. Страх все еще там, он все еще есть, все еще сдавливает его сердце ледяными пальцами, но он отталкивает его в глубину своего разума, хватает один из коммуникаторов и открывает его.  
  
\- Спок вызывает «Энтерпрайз». Поднимайте нас немедленно, и пусть медицинская бригада срочно прибудет в транспортаторную.  
  
\- Да, сэр, – отзывается лейтенант Скотт.  
  
Затем Спок поворачивается к Алане, смотрящей на них широко раскрытыми глазами и с беспомощностью на лице. Когда он говорит, спокойствие в его голосе удивляет даже его самого.  
  
\- Если он не выживет, я _лично_ вернусь и _закончу_ то, что начали полианцы.  
  
Он не слышит, что отвечает ему Алана. Белый свет расплывается перед его глазами, пока частицы его тела растворяются в воздухе, но ему доставляет мрачное удовольствие знание о том, что ваали с ее сильной псевдо-телепатией, прекрасно понимает, насколько _правдива_ эта угроза.

 

 

 **[1]** Просто для тех, кто не в курсе: **Скайнет** ( **Skynet** ) – искусственный интеллект из фильмов о Терминаторе, который в результате начинает ядерную атаку.

 


	4. Шестой.

 

 **6.**  
  
Когда Спок пересекает порог их каюты спустя пару минут после окончания смены, Джим, сидящий на краю кровати, улыбается ему из-за книжки.  
  
\- « _Как прошел твой день_ », – спрашивает он.  
  
Горящий синий огонек на генераторе голоса, прицепленного ему на ухо как старинный Bluetooth, мигает с каждым монотонным созданным компьютером словом.  
  
\- Адекватно, – отвечает Спок, наклоняясь к нему для быстрого поцелуя. – Хотя я ожидаю, что ситуация существенно улучшится, когда ты вернешься на службу.  
  
Джим фыркает, выпуская воздух через уголок рта.  
  
\- « _Я тоже_ », – он рукой обводит комнату. – « _Я свихнусь, если мне придется остаться тут слишком надолго_ ».  
  
\- Инструкции доктора МакКоя советуют тебе быть тут, пока не окончатся нервные процедуры.  
  
Джим поводит плечами.  
  
\- « _Знаю. Просто я чувствую себя так, будто плюю на свои обязанност_ и».  
  
Спок позволяет себе секундное удовольствие от того, как его пара слегка оседает под его строгим взглядом.  
  
\- Джим, ты пережил обширный инсульт от лобной доли вплоть до стволовой части мозга. Полагаю, точными словами доктора МакКоя были: «Ему чертовски повезло, что он не стал хреновым овощем». В свете этого взять некоторое время на отдых и восстановление является самым логичным решением.  
  
Джим отводит взгляд в сторону, он немного сутулится.  
  
\- « _Да, ты прав_ », – короткая пауза. – « _Просто… после афазии и идеокинетической апраксии_ **[1]** _я чувствую себя таким, мать их, беспомощным_ ».  
  
Спок не в силах сдержать дрожь в уголках губ – Джим уже умудрился настроить программу генератора на воспроизведение ругательных выражений. Однако веселье быстро угасает, когда он вспоминает первые дни после того, как Джима выпустили из лазарета: его срывающиеся попытки говорить, то, что он не мог выполнить даже самые простые вещи, например, набрать что-то на ПАДДе или почистить зубы. Сейчас он немного более скоординирован и, усиленно сконцентрировавшись, может передвигать фигурки самостоятельно, когда они со Споком играют в шахматы, но Спок может лишь представлять себе досаду Джима. Для него, человека, который постоянно лучился энергией, никогда не сидел на месте, всегда двигался, всегда смотрел вперед, такая внезапная замедленность в жизни должна была быть более мучительной, чем пытки клингонов.  
  
Подавшись вперед, он берет руку Джима в свою, успокаивающе пробегая пальцами по его ладони.  
  
\- Доктор МакКой проинформировал меня, что осталось всего три процедуры, – произносит он. – Две, если регенерация твоих нейронов будет продолжаться в текущем темпе. Это еще всего несколько недель, Джим. Ты не останешься таким навсегда.  
  
\- « _Я знаю_ », – Джим слегка улыбается, переплетая их руки. – « _И причина была стоящая, так ведь?_ »  
  
\- Совершенно верно.  
  
\- « _Ваали мне охрененно задолжали минимум десять изготовленных на заказ Скайнет для…_ » – огонек на генераторе внезапно становится красным, и Джим вздрагивает, это едва заметное движение его века. Спок воспринимает это как крик боли.  
  
\- Твой прибор достиг предельной нагрузки, – хмурится он и тянется к наушнику, но Джим отодвигается.  
  
\- « _Я протяну еще немного_ ».  
  
\- Нет, – потому что после того, что случилось со Скайнет, Спок больше не будет рисковать, когда к мозгу Джима подключены какие-либо устройства. Но когда он поднимает руку, а Джим снова уклоняется, Спок вздыхает: – Я смогу слышать твой голос, Джим. Даже если у тебя не будет слов.  
  
Это не ложь. Но хотя еще не прошло недели после ваали и инсульта Джима, Споку не хватает его голоса как ампутированной конечности. За все то время, что Спок знает его, Джим никогда не был таким тихим: он всегда говорил, смеялся, улыбался, шутил, и Спок ненавидит то, что Джим не может делать всего этого сейчас. Он ненавидит это настолько сильно, что неоднократно хотел схватить генератор и швырнуть его в стену, и все, что останавливало его, это то, что маленький прибор был единственным, что давало Джиму какую-то отдушину в сложившейся ситуации, в которой он был абсолютно беспомощен.  
  
Джим поджимает губы и смотрит в сторону, несчастный, но позволяет Споку отсоединить устройство, больше не протестуя. Спок делает так, что извинение ясно слышится в его голосе, спрашивая:  
  
\- Насколько велика боль сейчас?  
  
\- Эм… – на лице Джима появляется выражение глубокой сосредоточенности, когда он пытается найти нужное слово в лингвистической паутине, которая рассыпалась после ваали неделю назад. – Эм… Луч, – снова поиски, и короткий всплеск раздражения. – Лучше, – наконец отвечает он.  
  
Его голос тихий и хриплый от долгого отсутствия нагрузки, но это все равно самый прекрасный звук, который Спок когда-либо слышал. Он кивает, воодушевленный, и гладит ладонь Джима.  
  
\- Хочешь сыграть в шахматы?  
  
Джим качает головой, морщится, указывая на висок, и бормочет:  
  
\- Эм… м… Больно.  
  
Мигрени, как сообщил им ранее МакКой, являются естественным следствием нейронной регенерации и поэтому не могут быть напрямую устранены лекарствами. Наполовину Спок все равно хочет ввести Джиму обезболивающее, особенно теперь, когда он знает, что боль должна быть крайне сильной, раз Джим признает это.  
  
Он этого не делает. Вместо этого он наклоняет голову и предлагает идею, над которой к этому моменту уже раздумывал не один раз.  
  
\- Возможно, мы могли бы провести слияние разумов.  
  
Джим моргает, разумеется, удивленный. С момента их знакомства слияние разумов происходило только дважды и лишь поверхностно, в случае крайней необходимости. Спок уже долго хотел большего, особенно после получения за эти годы нескольких намеков на то, каким невероятным являлся интеллект Джима. Его сознание совершенно определенно должно было быть просто прекрасным, и Спок хотел побывать там, исследовать все его потрясающие тонкости и грани.  
  
Однако же, каждый раз как он просил об этом, Джим колебался. Спок не был уверен, почему – но он подозревал, что это было связано со значительной передачей эмоций, которую Джим испытал, когда объединил свой разум с разумом старшего двойника Спока в ледяных пустынях Дельта Веги; этот факт до сих пор вызывает у Спока безоговорочную и нелогичную ревность – однако он постарался не настаивать, постарался подарить Джиму эту крохотную часть покоя во вселенной, где Джеймс Кирк почти никогда не просит что-то для себя.  
  
Это его долг как пары Джима, как его близкого друга, как его второй половинки во всех бесчисленных мирах. И хотя Споку хочется большего, чем просто пройтись по, без сомнения, захватывающим просторам сознания Джима, он никогда не сделает этого без полного доверия со стороны Джима, без его на то согласия.  
  
В этот раз Джим, кажется, воспринимает эту идею менее неохотно. Возможно, это из-за боли или из-за неудобства и раздражения по причине невозможности говорить привычным образом, но Джим, похоже, действительно думает над тем, чтобы разрешить это. И эта мысль дает Споку надежду, поэтому он продолжает:  
  
\- Это позволит мне некоторым образом уменьшить боль, и ты сможешь общаться, не произнося слов.  
  
Он чувствует поднимающееся в его теле ожидание – предвкушение – и едва сдерживает вздох облегчения, когда, _наконец_ , Джим кивает.  
  
Они перемещаются на кровать, устраиваясь поудобнее, ложатся рядом, лицом друг к другу. Спок тянется к нему, мягко опуская пальцы на пси-точки Джима, и начинает.  
  
Процесс слияния разумов многими часто описывался как прыжок с высокого утеса в глубокое озеро. И действительно, во время редких случаев, когда Спок соединялся с сознаниями других, это было тем, что он испытывал. Но предыдущими ощущениями никак нельзя описать то, каким является слияние с Джимом. Вместо погружения в воду Споку кажется, что он провел всю свою жизнь как полуслепое подземное существо, жалко копавшееся в темноте, прежде чем неожиданно вырвавшееся через слабое место в почве над ним, выпадая из полного мрака в яркий солнечный свет.  
  
И… _о_ , этот _свет_.  
  
Спок всегда знал, что разум Джима будет ярким – его гений просочился даже сквозь те предыдущие, короткие, поверхностные слияния, как магма, изо всех сил выплескивающаяся через трещины в земной коре, – но при первом ощущении полноты этого великолепия, от всей этой красоты Спок едва может _дышать_. Он будто стоит на самом краю сверхновой, на вечно растущем сиянии жара и блеска, и Спок упивается ими, стоит в благоговении, преклоняясь будто перед величием бога. Да, он знает, он _всегда знал_ , и он протягивает собственные нити, чтобы коснуться сознания Джима, почувствовать, как ему отвечают пульсирующей теплотой и чувством, поначалу призрачным, но постепенно обретающим форму, превращающимся в…  
  
_Спок?_  
  
_Я здесь, Джим_.  
  
Пятнышками плывут цвета растерянности – ему не неуютно, просто это для него ново.  
  
_Ух ты… Это довольно странно - даже как будто ты не в моей голове, а ты **везде**_.  
  
_Да_.  
  
И это так. Спок уже ощущает, как его разум инстинктивно отзывается на прикосновения разума Джима, сплетая сами их существа в единое цельное полотно; его собственное, спокойное, прохладное накладывается на просторы сознания Джима – небо к прекрасному солнцу.  
  
Всплеск любопытства, короткая золотая вспышка.  
  
_Так всегда бывает?_  
  
_Никогда_. И это правда, потому что все разумы, которые Спок видел за все эти годы, теперь кажутся лишь зыбкими тенями, мимолетными и ничтожными. _Только с тобой_.  
  
Мысленно Джим протяжно хмыкает, и Спок ловит проблеск его мысли. Она личная, хотя Джим сам того не желает, камень скачет над озером их объединенных разумов, когда Джим коротко задумывается о том, насколько сильно это слияние отличается от предыдущего, от слияния с _ним_.  
  
Споку уже известно, о ком вспоминает Джим. Темная грозовая туча, горячая и собственническая, появляется, прежде чем он останавливает себя, и он скорее чувствует, а не слышит смех Джима.  
  
_Ревнуем?_  
  
С некоторым усилием Спок заставляет это облако исчезнуть, но он не пытается солгать. _Здесь_ это совершенно бессмысленно.  
  
_Да_.  
  
После еще одного короткого мысленного хмыканья Джим отвечает:  
  
_Ты ведь знаешь, что тебе не о чем волноваться, да? и за этим следует немедленное, Вот, дай я тебе покажу_.  
  
И правда, думает Спок как раз перед тем, как Джим находит бесплотную дверь и распахивает ее настежь, он не должен быть удивлен тому, что Джим уже научился, как перемещаться и управлять его сознанием с легкостью и ловкостью, на постижение которых у вулканцев уходят многие-многие годы.  
  
Оно ударяет его как настоящая волна, цунами разрозненных образов, мыслей и чувств: он видит себя, входящего на мостик «Энтерпрайз», ощущает прилив _облегчения-теплоты-радости_ , когда Джим принимает его в качестве своего первого офицера. Он наблюдает за самим собой за шахматной доской, сопровождаемый тихой уверенностью Джима в их дружбе. Он смотрит, как он получает еду у репликатора в столовой после смены – долгий, будто магнитом притянутый взгляд, прежде чем Джим отпускает глаза в свою тарелку, борясь с натиском глубокой привязанности и печальной тоски, потому что _этого никогда не случится, Спок не может чувствовать то же, что и я_.  
  
Он видит свое собственное лицо на смятых и мокрых от пота подушках, с прилившей к коже крови и растоптанным наслаждением, и шатается под потоком жара, и желания, и _любви_ , которая разрывает ему сердце, саму его сущность, потому что у него _наконец_ это есть, ему даровали это, и он скорее станет свидетелем того, как вселенная взорвется, обращаясь в пыль, чем выпустит то бесценное и великолепное, что у них есть, из своих рук.  
  
Волна затихает, рассыпается по пляжу и теперь отступает, и Спок спотыкается, приходя в себя, ошеломленный всей силой, глубиной чувств Джима. Ему почти нечем дышать, он дрожит, и его следующие слова говорит не его осознанный разум; нет, они исходят из недр его сознания, более первобытных, той половины его души, которая всегда боролась за преимущество.  
  
_Объединись со мной узами_.  
  
Мириады эмоций проносятся по бескрайним равнинам, всплески цветов как короткие искривленные фейерверки.  
  
_Эм… что?_  
  
_Объединись со мной узами_ , повторяет Спок, напористей, тверже, собирая всю свою решимость и выпуская ее как молнию по залитому солнцем небу. Даже если у него были сомнения в том, чего он желал, теперь их больше нет. Он хотел, чтобы Джим был с ним, единый телом, разумом и душой так долго, как им осталось, и даже дольше после этого.  
_  
Ты…_ Здесь невозможно моргнуть, но Джим каким-то образом умудряется изобразить мысленное подобие этого. _Ты делаешь мне предложение, Спок?_  
  
_Это вулканский эквивалент данного действия, да_.  
  
Короткое молчание. А затем, внезапно, Джим смеется. Его разум сияет и трещит от его веселья, окрашенный отчетливыми тонами теплоты и счастья, которые заставляют Спока улыбнуться.  
  
_Я так понимаю, что ответ положителен?_  
  
Еще один взрыв смеха, яркий от радости.  
  
_Мой ответ, мистер Спок, в том, что великие умы мыслят одинаково_.  
  
Спок видит цепочку быстро сменяющих друг друга образов: отправление на Корин II после их последней увольнительной; доктор МакКой, ворчащий всю дорогу, но покорно помогающий торговаться с мастером художественной ковки; и, наконец, простое серебряное кольцо, покоящееся в бархатной коробочке в нижнем ящике комода Джима, которое он собирался достать, как только они вернулись бы после заключения того дурацкого дипломатического соглашения с ваали.  
  
На мгновение он слишком поражен, чтобы ответить, и затем, когда он находит в себе силы, то говорит единственное, на что способен его мозг, находящийся по большей части не в состоянии сформировать нечто более связное.  
  
_По-видимому, наши мнения касательно будущего наших отношений идентичны_.  
  
_Да, Спок_ , отзывается Джим, мягко и умиротворенно. _Очень-очень идентичны_.  
  
Еще одна рябь радости прокатывается по разуму Джима, тихая и довольная, и Спок посылает в ответ свой небольшой всплеск, теплый и полный любви, который прокатывается по небу как ветерок. Джим вздыхает.  
  
_Спок?_  
  
_Да, Джим?_  
  
_Ты когда-нибудь думал, когда мы только встретились, что все закончится именно так?_  
  
Это честный вопрос, любопытство Джима льется золотыми лучами, и Спок честно отвечает:  
  
_Да_.  
  
_Правда? Почему?_  
  
_Это трудно объяснить_.  
  
Спок воскрешает в памяти каждый миг их общения за прошедшие годы, от вызова высокомерного кадета в Адмиралтейство по обвинению в нечестности и мошенничестве до шагов на мостик «Энтерпрайз» навстречу синим глазам и яркой улыбке; до побегов от самых разных инопланетных неприятностей на миссиях; до многочисленных враждебных миров; до тех редких случаев, когда побег был недостаточно быстрым, и ему приходилось лицезреть искаженный паникой взгляд Джима, когда его руки окрашивались зеленым, и он выдыхал: _Спок, ради всего святого, не смей умирать, это приказ_.  
  
От чопорных дипломатических заданий до того незабываемого неудачного покушения на Бета Ламбент; от легкой улыбки Джима за шахматами и прикосновении его пальцев и губ до того, как он порой смотрит на Спока и будто видит все сквозь его многочисленные хрупкие вулканские маски до самой глубины его человеческой души.  
  
И до той мягкости в его глазах, которая говорит Споку, что ему _нравится_ то, что оказывается перед ним.  
  
Спок хмыкает – мысленное волнение сквозь не-воздух разума Джима – и говорит:  
  
_Я всегда знал_ _, Джим_.  
  
Он ощущает скептицизм Джима и понимает, что если б он мог, то фыркнул бы.  
  
_Предчувствие, да? Никогда бы не принял тебя за того, кто верит не фактам, Спок_.  
  
_Так и было_ , соглашается Спок и вкладывает все, что он есть, все, чем он когда-либо хотел быть, и все, что Джим дал ему за это время, в свои следующие слова. _Пока я не встретил тебя_.  
  
От улыбки Джима загораются огни всей вселенной.

 

  
  
**[1]** **Афазия** ( **aphasia** ) – потеря речи, возникающая в результате перенесенного инсульта или травмы головного мозга; она связана с трудностями в восприятии и воспроизведении речи. Просто интересный факт: насколько нам объясняли на лекциях, афазия - это _полная_ потеря речи (от приставки « _а_ » - означающую « _no_ »: _полное отсутствие_ ), а **дисфазия** ( **dysphasia** ) - трудности с речью, _частичная_ ее потеря (от приставки « _dys_ » - означающую « _difficulty with_ »: _трудности с_ ). Поэтому я бы сказала, что у Джима раньше (до того, как МакКой его подлатал) была _а_ фазия, а сейчас  у него _дис_ фазия, поскольку разговаривать он все же может.  
  
**Идеокинетическая апраксия** – утрата способности к целенаправленному выполнению простых действий.

 


End file.
